Archive:Rt/P Maddened Spirit Killer
This is a very effective build for farming Ancient Armor Remnants at the Remains of Sahlahja Challenge Mission, by killing Maddened Spirits and Infestations outside the Wurm. Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/parag restor=11+1+3 channe=10+3 comman=10touch thisweaponwas khanheistrikefrom beyondsiphonbloodsongwas tsungrai/build Equipment * Armor - Maximum energy Armor * Weapons - Doesn't matter much. Any staff or wand in the restoration or channeling attributes should do the trick. Usage Do not get into wurm. Camp near first maddened strike location (but not TOO near). Cast Bloodsong. Attack nearby infestations, using essence strike and gaze from beyond and the occasional wanding. Wait for Maddened Spirit to appear. Hit "Can't Touch This", followed by vengeful weapon. As spirit starts attacking you, put vengeful was khanhei up. Spam vengeful weapon a few more times. When maddened spirit dies, you can siphon your bloodsong then recast it at a different location, still within the first area - do not touch the yellow sand :). Clean nearby infestations. Etc. Notice that, strictly speaking, you only need to recast Bloodsong every three spirits, more or less (they seem to spawn within 30 seconds of each other), but it's not recommended to wait that long. Being caught without bloodsong will drain your energy (since you must spam vengeful much more), so recast it every two maddeneds. Counters *Be careful not to be caught off-guard killing infestations and forget to use "Can't Touch This". If you eventually get bored, hop on the wurm and do it the old-fashioned way. *Getting your Bloodsong killed is a nuisance, but not a fatal one (for the Ritualist - for the more fragile P/Rt version it is dangerous) - spam vengeful weapon until it's dead and recast it. Maddened Spirits will usually come for you, not the spirit, unless the spirit is a much more convenient target. Therefore, the best position for you is to stand between Bloodsong (a mere step away will do) and the incoming Maddened Spirit, or exactly on the same spot (if you just cast it, for example). Variants *You can switch around a few skills, the only essential skills are Can't Touch , bloodsong and vengeful spells. This configuration means you can kill nearby infestations quickly and always replenish energy for quick maddened killing. *A P/Rt variant is possible, but it's much more complicated to use. prof=parag/ritua name="P/Rt variant" restor=11 channe=12 comman=6+3+1 leader=2+2touch thisweaponwas khanheistrikeweaponsiphonbloodsongfor the eyes!/build Use a zealous spear and max energy armor with attunement runes. When Maddened arrives, use can't touch and vengeful was khanhei as he gets closer. Use vengeful weapon once. When Khanhei starts blinking, cast Nightmare Weapon and start attacking the maddened spirit when khanhei's effects ends. Use all your energy management skills whenever possible and attack nearby infestations to regain energy (go for the eyes is there for energy management - 2 energy per use). Remember you can attack maddened spirit with essence and your zealous spear - even though it does no damage, you still gain the energy. It's complicated, but doable - don't forget to always recast bloodsong after every 2 maddened spirits - being caught without it will probably be fatal. Notes *You can move around the first square area, as long as you're careful to keep bloodsong up and pay attention to maddened spawns, while keeping away from the toxic yellow sand. That way you can kill more infestations. Just slowly move in a circle around the central tower, establishing battlestations every 2 spirits or less, energy and time permitting. *The build, if played correctly, will net you approximately 500 points per hour. There is no upper limit on points, but there seems to be a limit to how many armors you can get - I believe that number is approximately seven per character. After that the drop rate declines significantly - it might be possible to get more but the cost-benefit is quite lousy. Rt/P Maddened Spirit Killer